Revelations
by Honeydew92
Summary: Takari. 3shot, maybe more. Slow Updates. No digiworld. No real summery either, to lazy to make it up xP. Rated for sugestive themes


Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon.

Before you read this, forget everything you knew about Digimon. Except for how the characters look and act. No history of the Digiworld, and only knowing eachother because of their brief run-in at camp. Oh yeah, and I am semi-japanifying it, but it will still be totally americanafied because i am a stupid american! Got it done? Good.

* * *

**Beginings (Prologue)  
**

Hikari Kaiyama, your normal 12 year old in the sixth grade. She was not pretty, but not ugly. Not stupid, but quite smart. Not fat but quite skinny. Saying that she was in the sixth grade ment that she was finally in middle school. She had waited her entire life for the moment that she would finally be able to go to a school where people were allowed to go out and even kiss. Saying that she was normal and 12 ment that she was starting to take notice of boys with the hormones starting to come to a boil in her frigale body. She currently had her eye on a new boy that was in her grade five class. He was short and had brown hair and eyes. He was nice, and funny. Anthony was the name of this boy who she had recently fallen for.

Takeru Takahashi, your normal 12 year old in the sixth grade. He had just moved back to his hometown after years of being away from there. His parents had recently gotten back together after 9 years of being devorced, that is why him and his mother had moved back in with his brother and father.He was about the normal height of the boys of his age. He had a good heart, and locks of golden hair with a pair of blue eyes to match it. Your normal white boy if you will. He was very intrested in basketball and couldn't wait until the try outs for the school team where to be held. Saying that he was a normal 12 year old in the sixth grade means that he was not quite ready for girls, but still saw them as equals rather then the sole reason of life.

The day that it all started was when Takeru walked into his sixth grade class in Obaida JR. High for the first time. "Hello?" he said knoching on the wall after he had slid open the door of the classroom. "I am Takahashi Takeru, the new transfer student." Then he handed the papers that were in his hand to who he presumed was his new homeroom teacher. "Yes, Mr. Takahashi, please take a seat next to Ms.Kaiyama, she is the one who has been elected to show the new students around the school." The teacher said taking the papers from him. Then their teacher looked sown at the papers and realised that something was wrong. "Um, Mr.Takahashi, your papers say that you are Mr. Ishida, is there some reason why you introduced yourself with the wrong sirname?" Takeru briefly muttered something under his breath then responded to the teacher "Oh, ya... heh I kinda forgot, you see my mother and father have just recently gotten back together, and I am still used to using my mother's name, I would prefer if you used Takahashi, but if you must you can call me as Ishida. Sorry if I caused you any confusion." Then Takeru turned to the girl who was sitting next to him. She looked faintly familier, like someone he had known a long time ago. "Excuse me, Ms.Kaiyama? Was it? I was just wondering... Do you have a older brother?" Takeru asked looking into her eyes for a brief secound, he knew those eyes, they had appeared in his dreams far to many times, "Actually... Just forget that I asked OK?" He said abruptly looking away from her. Hikari looked at Takeru. To her he felt as if she could be comfertable around him at all times, and moreover he was pretty well bulit for a boy of his age. "Ya, I do have an older brother... Why did you ask?" She then said to him and put her hand on his arm. Takeru felt nervous, not many girls had touched him in this manner before, only his family and the ones that tried to flirt with him. "Um, well, you see my brother has as friend who's last name is Kaiyama... I think his name was Dai or Fai or something like that."

"Its Tai, and you must be the brother of the famous rock-star Yamato huh?" Hikari said removing her hand from his arm, "I can't believe you don't remember me! We used to play together all the time... I suppose it can't be helped. If you would like I could show you around after class." "Uhm sure?" Takeru said with a faint blush on his cheeks. Then they paid attantion to the teacher for the remainder of the peroid, or at least Hikari did, Takeru was sneeking little peaks at her the enitre time. "Man," He thought, "She is FINE... wait did that just come out of my mind, what the heck is happening to me, I mean I just moved here, and was reunited with an old friend. So why does she have to be so HOT?" Poor Takeru.

After class Hikari and Takeru were the last to leave, because the teacher had asked Takeru to stay after a bit so she could talk to him. After the talk with the teacher Takeru walked into the hall where he saw Hikari waiting for him. "Come on, we only have like an hour for lunch. I gotta get you through the entire campus by then!" Hikari then grabbed his wrist and pulled him around - and slightly showing him the school, but really she just ran around the school once shouting out the names of the places they were passing, and then stopped at the cafateria out of breath. "So, are you going to buy lunch or did you bring it?" Hikari asked panting.  
"I brought it, but how about you?"  
"Brought it also, come on I know a good place to eat under the sakura trees."

While they had lunch they laughed and ate, and were happy and all that jazz. They soon became as close as their brothers were. Which Takeru didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, because of his feelings for her. He just ignored it, and went on with his life, until he couldn't anymore.

* * *

A/N- First chapter done. Going to be like a 3 chapter story, maybe more. And Don't expect me to update anymore because "I have losdt most intrest in words and have moved on to videos" so tell me in a review if you want to see my kawaii couple AMVs!  



End file.
